


A Qunari Standing for Thedas

by bookaddict23



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (bc im white), mild violence, possibly problematic, probably problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict23/pseuds/bookaddict23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qunari Inquisitor throughout Inquisition, with more qunari-specific dialogue and I'm going to change some of the companions to include representation. (The characters were particularly...white). Please let me know about problematic events</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Qunari Standing for Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Bioware.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the beginning of Inquisition

Running. Choking. Green fog.

Where am I?

I’m chased. My hand hurts.

Vashedan. I must have dropped Maraas.

The fog parts. Her hand glows. I reach…

* * *

I writhe awake to boiling skin and the crackling air. It leaves with a flash of green light, and I groan in relief.

_Where am I?_

I tentatively open my eyes to a solid jail cell. The humid chill gives me a coughing fit, rattling the chains strapped to my wrists and ankles.

_Typical. Extra chains for a Qunari._

Bruises pulse over my body while I struggle to my knees. What had I been doing before this?

_Vashedan, my head…_

Another crack fills the air, and my left palm flashes green.

“Vashe-Qualab!” I shout hoarsely. My feet instinctively kick out, and I convulse under the sudden pain. “What in Andraste’s ass?”

And again, the pain evaporates with the light. I fall to my back, staring apprehensively at my hand.

_Is this the magical corruption the Qun chains? But I’m not a mage._

The door slams open, and I sit back up silently to face my captors. _H_ _ave they set this green mark upon me as a new torture method? A constant trickle of random pain?_ Guards sheath their swords from all around me.

_Kabethari, you fool! Not a day into your captivity and you slip up!_

The two human females who enter my cell walk with anger. One of them folds her gloved hands behind her and glares at me openly. A hood covers her head, but it does not conceal her bloodlust. She will be the one to torture me, I’m sure. The other walks sternly, trying to dangle her arms and walk casually, but her fists are clenched tighter than her jaw. She tries to unnerve me by walking behind me, but I’ve had experience in human prisons.

Her accent is thick and loud next to my ear. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you,” she demands. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.”

She walks back into the dimly lit view, and the lighting brings a focus to the scar along her cheek. “Except for you.”

I know how this is supposed to work. Scare the Qunari into talking. You can’t walk in Thedas without knowing that you’re going to be dragged into an alley and beaten at some point. They’ll have to get creative.

Not that I even remember anything. But they need me alive if they think I have information.

The accented woman roughly seizes my left hand. “Explain this,” she sneers, while my palm glows again. This time, I only flinch a little. Hooded lady notices, the way her eyes snap to my face to see what kind of flinch it meant. But the other one can only see anger.

I grit my teeth again, looking down.

“You little shit!” she screeches, switching her grasp from my wrist to my throat. The hooded woman pulls her back.

“Cassandra, we need her.” She turns to me, almost serene. “Do you remember how this happened? How this began?” I stare at her coolly. She knows how this works as well as I do. She gives a sigh.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” Cassandra says, anger deflated. “I will take our prisoner to the rift.”

She watches Leliana walk away before she turns back to me, giving a reluctant sigh. She begins to unchain my feet and remove the chains that connect my wrists to the floor.

_They don’t have time to question me. Interesting._

“It will be easier to show you,” she says, leading me through the prison. It’s only a dark hall, no complicated twists and turns. It’ll be easy for me to remember, but a little harder for me to avoid any guards stationed later.

The doors open and I squint in the bright sunlight. My eyes sting from the sudden change, and I blink quickly to see where I am. But the sun isn’t what I see. My eyes widen as I take in the gaping hole in the sky.

“Vashedan,” I whisper. “Maker’s breath.”

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra says evenly, staring me down with her pinning look. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” She turns away, clenching her fists again. “It’s not the only such rift, but it is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“This cannot be caused by a little explosion,” I reply, eyeing the Breach. It’s glowing green, eerily the same color as my hand does. I'm screwed.

“This one did. Unless we act, this one may grow to swallow the world.”

A screech echoes from the breach off a sound wave, and my blood boils hotter, the mark on my hand stabbing into me. The crackle sounds like a lightning strike and I cry out, falling to my knees. “Vashedan,” I grit.

Cassandra stands over me unsympathetically. “Your mark is killing you,” she states, “but it may be the key to helping this. But we haven’t much time.”

I turn my head up to glare at her full on. “And if I refuse?”

“Then you will be forced.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, settling the anger. They don’t have a choice in this either.

“Let’s go,” I reply, climbing to my feet. Cassandra stands back, offering no assistance. _At least I know where I stand in her eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you like/don't like!! 
> 
> Let me know what's problematic. I'm a white person and I'm going to blunder, and I know it. So let me know what's really offensive and what isn't. And if you have suggestions, I'm all for them!!


End file.
